magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Puchi Puri Yucie: Episode List
1- "Tanjô! Purachina purinsesu kôho" ("A New Platinum Princess Candidate") (誕生！ Purachinaプリンセス広報) Airdate: 30 September, 2002 The story starts with a young knight discovering an infant. Seventeen years later the infant now all grown up or is she? Yucie now 17 still looks like a 10 year old. Why her body stopped growing is a mystery. Its her birthday and to avoid her father and the big feast he's preparing she goes to town. She learns of a test by the queen, a test to find the queen, but can't enter because she's too young. She see a mysterious light and later learns its the Eternal Tiara an object said to make any wish come true. With the help of Cube she enters the castle and finds the Tiara. The queen makes her an offical Platinum Princess Candidate. Will Yucie have what it takes to become the next princess? Her adventure is just beginning. 2- "Raibaru tojô! Yûshi, gakkô he iku" ("A Rival Appears? Yucie Goes To School") (東条ライバル！彼は行こう学校の油脂) Airdate: 7 October, 2002 It's Yucie's first day at the Princess Academy and just as things were looking good Lady Glenda the Princess of the Demon World makes her big entrance. Her goal? To rule the world by using the Eternal Tiara as a way to wish and gain complete control of the planet! Like Yucie she also finds herself stuck in a body that is physically much younger than she is in reality. Despite sharing this situation with Yucie the two quickly become rivals and end up pitted against each other in a contest that will decide who stays and who leaves the Princess Academy! Who will win!? 3- "Doku doki! Hajimete no arubaito" ("Heartbeats! First Part-Time Job!") (独ドキッ！全くアルバイトをはじめてない) Airdate: 14 October, 2002 As part of their training to become the Platinum Princess each of the students must take up a part time job so that they can interact with people they typically would not run into in their everyday lives. As their first assignment Yucie, Cocoloo and Glenda take up helper positions at a nearby confectionary shop. What will happen when all three girls end up working together!? 4- "Dôshiyô? Kedama panikku" ("What Should I Do? Piling Panic!") (Dôshiyô? Kedama パニック) Airdate: 21 October, 2002 As their second job assignment the girls end up with the task of babysitting some babies, but when Yucie discovers that she will be in charge of a strange non-human baby will she be up to the task? 5- "Memorî... Tôi hi no hanazono" ("Could It Be!? A Sudden Encounter") (Memorî...花園なしこんにちはTOI) Airdate: 28 October, 2002 Yucie takes on her most challenging part time job yet as she joins a flower garden and is put in charge of helping grow this season's flowers. This may be too hard for our petite princess! Hang in there Yucie! 6- "Moshikashite!? Deai ha totsuzen yattekita" ("Could It Be!? A Sudden Encounter") (Moshikashite！？出会いヘクタール突然やってきた) Airdate: 11 November, 2002 Yucie is sent off to watch a church overnight while the residing sister is away, she ends up having Glenda show as well as Cocoloo. Glenda ends up leaving on Demon related business but the two girls stay and eventually have to deal with the arrival of a tired young man seeking refuge. There's concern all around until the young man actually wakes up and acts like king of the castle and keeps referring to Yucie as Forehead. As it turns out, for some unknown reason he's on the run from the castle guards who won't say why they're after him. The actual sister of the church opts to take care of him until he's ready to go, which doesn't take long as he's after the local dragon. Finding that Yucie knows about him, she's dragged deeper into things but there's something about him she can't quite shake. The episode plays out much like a good fantasy episode with dragons, cerebeus and big fight scenes, but for Yucie she finds herself feeling like she did when the prince years ago rescued her in the these same woods. 7- "Nyan to? Makai ha neko bakari" ("Nyan? The Underworld Is Full Of Cats") (ニャンと！魔界ヘクタール猫bakari) Airdate: 18 November, 2002 Yucie and Glenda are sent off to find the next crystal flower. With the help of Gaga, the two are sent into the Demon World where they have to work together and figure it out with no real help. For Glenda, returning to the Demon World puts her firmly in her element, but not as she'd like. For Yucie, it's seeing all those things you normally fear being brought to reality. Unfortunately for both, the Demon Realm isn't what it used to be by a long stretch. One of the reasons Glenda wants to take over in this world is that her father is set on a remodeling project of the entire world that'll make it more tourist friendly. So things like the evil looking range of mountains have blue bows and candies across it. The sky has pastel flowers littered through it. It's just far too cute. And even getting to meet the lord of the demon world is amusing since he's thrown his back out while doing all the redecorating. 8- "Kirameite, watashi no naka no watashi" ("Please Shine, My True Self") (Kirameite、わたしのなかのわたし) Airdate: 25 November, 2002 Today we meet Chow wu. A ghost that happens to be Cocoloo's steward. A famous artist comes to the academy to look for his next inspiration, his hunt for a model upsets everyone over being rejected. Then he chooses Cocolooo as his model. In the end its also discovered that she too is a Platinum Princess Candidate. 9- "Pâfekuto? Tenkai no hime arawaru!" ("Perfection? Enter the Princess Of Heaven") (パフェくと？ 展開 の 姫 現る！) Airdate: 2 December, 2002 Elmina is the daughter of heaven. She's not entirely that bright in some ways and sometimes comes off as a snob. Glenda instanly hates her mostly cause of the rivaly between the heaven and the demon world. However everytime Glenda points an accusing finger at her Elmina assumes she's talking to someone else. It seems she also is a Platium Princess Canidate and is having a little trouble adjusting to Earth since she's not allowed to use her wings. Her arrival also corrospondes with parents day. Both Glenda and Yucie are both freaked by this. Both for different reasons. Will their parents embarass them as they fear? Will they survive Parent's Night? 10- "Unmei? Saikai no raiburarî" ("Fate? Library Of Reunion!") (運命？ 再開 の ライバロリ) Airdate: 9 December, 2002 Glenda, Yucie and Cocoloo are working in the library with Rosa for a while; Glenda seems to think the glasses she's wearing make her look more mature. While Yucie is off on her own she runs into Arc who is looking for something and seems to be being hunted down by Rosa. Will Yucie and her friends go against a facilty member and help Arc escape? 11- "Omoi ha totoku nagisa de atta shôjo" ("Heart's Desire Fulfilled, The Girl From The Beach") (想いヘクタールTOTOKU渚デアッタ少女) Airdate: 16 December, 2002 Yucie, Glenda, and Cocoloo are getting a little overloaded from all their oddjobs and Cube, always being the caring guy he is, arranges for them to go on a vacation. When their fun is just beginning, Yucie finds a mystery girl who has a fascination with the water. Just who....or WHAT....is she? 12- "Chosen! Tenkai toraiasuron" ("Beginning! Heavenly Land Triathlon") (選ばれた！展開トライアスロン) Airdate: 23 December, 2002 The girls are looking for the Crystal Flower of 3. Elmina's father does not tolerate failure in one obstacle to another. But that may change soon. 13- "Romansu! Koi no mahô ha totsuzen ni" ("Romance! Love's Magic Is Sudden") (ロマンセ！ 恋 の 魔法 は 突然 に) Airdate: 30 December, 2002 Glenda is acting quite unlike her regular aggressive self, she's IN LOVE! It seems a young man has been able to melt the Princess of Hell's heart and she is willing to do anything it takes to become his wife, but are her dreams just that? Yucie and Elmina seem to think so after they make a discovery about Glenda's crush. 14- "Nazo mata nazo! Yôseikai no purinsesu" ("Guess! Guess Again! The Fairy Princess") (謎のマタの謎！全くプリンセスをYôseikaiん) Airdate: 6 January, 2003 After becoming a Plantinum Princess Canidate for half a year, the girls are ordered to do a Seine of Light ceremony. But while they are in the forest, the canidates get lost. 15- "Shinsei puchi puri! Aratanaru kadai" ("First Step Of Puchi Puri! A New Theme") (新生のプチのプリ！新たなるのカダイ諸語) Airdate: 13 January, 2003 The girls are spending the day with a kindergarten class, on the first day of their Platinum Princess Curriculum. The young boy that Yucie is stuck with, makes Glenda look like an angel with his behavior though. 16- "Shûkakusai yûshi no ketsui" ("Harvest Day! Yucie's Resolution") (収穫祭 融資 の 決意) Airdate: 20 January, 2003 It's a special time in the village Yucie and her friends live in, it's a bit like Halloween; Glenda dresses up like her mother, Cocoloo dresses up like an angel, Elmina doesn't dress up at all, and Yucie dresses up as a cat. The festival doesn't start for some time and yet, who should show up but Arc? Remembering what happened between them, Yucie, with some last minute encouragement from her friends, tries to tell Arc how she feels about him. 17- "Daimeiwaku! Yôseikai ha uso darake" ("Big Trouble! Everyone In The Fairy World Is A Liar") (大迷惑！ 妖精界 は 嘘 だらけ) Airdate: 27 January, 2003 The girls are off on a quest for in search of a Crystal Flower. But this time in Fairy World. But it won't be quite as easy as the canidates for Platinum Princess think. 18- "Moero shitsuji damashî! Barisan wo sukue" ("Burning Soul Of The Servant! Rescue Barizan") (燃えろ執事魂！バリサンは救えWO) Airdate: 3 February, 2003 When an odd job proves too dangerous for Yucie and the other girls, Cube and Gaga go down into Hades, the land of the demons. But soon they find themselves outnumbered by an army of robots and even Glenda is worried for the traitors life as well as the life of Gaga. Barizan falls ill and, since the girls can't do anything about it, Cube recruits himself, Chowy and Gaga to go inside the robot from heaven. Once inside, Cube and his team meet an old "enemy" and some mini enemies. Just how will this end? 19- "Gohôshi shimasu! Goshujin sama ha henkutsu sama" ("We Will Serve You! Our Master Is Henkutsu-sama") (湿しますGohôshi！ご主人様ヘクタールhenkutsu様) Airdate: 10 February, 2003 Elmina is currently doing housekeeping perfectly at the Rockwell's residence. But Rockwell is a very harsh and stubborn person. So it will evntually order the length of his care. 20- "Kokuhaku! Futari kiri no budôkai" ("Confession! A Ball For A Couple") (告白！ふたりは武道会をキリない) Airdate: 17 February, 2003 Prince Arc and Yucie have a night together during the night of a ball. 21- "Zêin shûgo! Kokoro wo tsunaku utagoe" ("Everyone Gathering! The Singing Voice That Connects Hearts") (是認 守護！ 心 を つなぐ 歌声) Airdate: 24 February, 2003 The Platinum Princess Canidates are putting together a very large event - The Concert of Song. Unfortunately, the girls aren't working so good together. 22- "Mieru? Mienai! Yûrei yashiki ni irasshai" ("Can you see? Can't you see? Welcome to the Haunted House") (みえる？ミエナイ！幽霊屋敷NIいらっしゃい) Airdate: 3 March, 2003 The girls arrive at a ghost town to retrieve the last Crystal Flower. But there seems to be a bit of toruble, also there might be a clue to where the Crystal Flower might be. 23- "Yôseikai he... Kagayake itsutsu no kokoro!" ("To the Fairy World...... Five Hearts, Shine!") (Yôseikai彼...輝けはこころをし五つありません！) Airdate: 10 March, 2003 The girls who hae now found all of the Crystal Flowers, insert it inside the hands with the Spiritual World. Five people inform about a crisis about the Fairy Boundary. But there's a creepy tree that's blasting the world there. 24- "Sotsugyô... Mune ni himeta omoi!" ("Graduation... The Secret Concealed In The Heart") (卒業...胸ni秘め想い！) Airdate: 17 March, 2003 25- "Saigo no sênu! Purinsesu no sentaku" ("Final Scene! The Princesses Choice") (最後 の 専横！ プリンセス の 選択) Airdate: 24 March, 2003 Everyone figures out Yucie's new wish is to save Arc. They chose to let Yucie have it, but will Yucie accept? Especially after Queen Ercell arrives to tell them that there is a price that the losers must face. Will Yucie still agree to become the Platinum Princess after she learns of this? 26- "Itsuka otona ni naru watashi he" ("To Me, the Day I Become an Adult") (いつか大人NI鳴る私と彼) Airdate: 24 March, 2003 Yucie, now the Platinum Princess, rushes to save Arc. Soon after it's discovered that her memories of her now-lost friends have been erased...or have they? Yucie soon realizes that she has lost something important, something precious to her. She just doesn't know what that is. Will Yucie be able to get get back what she lost? Category:Puchi Puri Yucie Page